Wubbzy's gothy adventure
by MyLittleFanfiction
Summary: Story. Of. AWESOME! Rated T for reasons.


Wubbzy woke up one summer morning...

One day, Amethysts was walking to school when...

...a stranger in the street appeared suddenly!

"Here's my autograph!" said Amethysts

"To be honest, while I did want your autograph...i also..you see..i...i." the stranger hesitated! I need your help urgently! You must save us!"

"what?howhu?"

"We need someone strong, and intelligent and mighty...you have been chosen!"

"Well, I always felt there was something different about me...I never thought i would be assigned a mission like this!", He lied.

"You are the Chosen One. Our high-tech ming vasecame to us in a dream again and told us to find you"

"You must save us from we dont have the power on our own"

"Very well,I suppose I'll help you"

Suddenly, Amethysts was pulled into a magic warp into a castle.

"This is where we have set up our magic secret HQ HeadQuaters!

"Theres someone that wants me meet you..."

At that movement a door slid open with a funny sound...light shined from behind and a shadow stode there

"So..this is the one we are after?"

"She certainly looks as attractive as we heard"

Wubbzy walked out of the light!

"Welcome"

Amethysts was amazed!, always brilliantly modest, Amethysts never dream of recieveing such a compliement from sexy Wubbzy.

"Thank you, its an honour to meet you"

"The honour is all mine"

"No time for that now!" said Daizy. "We have work to do!"

Thee gallent mercenary force skied upwards into the hands of destiny .

20 weeks survived before they saw their goal

"Oh, look, we are at our destination we had to arrive to!"

It must be here somewhere, but I have no idea where it could be", wondered Wubbzy

At that moment, Buggy fell down some steps near a iggloo.

At the bottom was `s new mansion!

As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned.

"Come on" said Wubbzy

..and then they went on their way!

"Ok, he is sure to be in the big room at the top in his apartment " said Galden pressing the correct elevator button

The elevator went up a few floors. SUDDENLY there was a bang on the roof!

"look out!" shouted Huggy.

And they did. Which is just as well, because seconds later...

The hatch opened and hundreds of gangsters with ak-47s jumped down.

"oh god! What are we going to do!?" said Buggy

"We gota think fast" said Galden.

"Ok"

"I know you dont like violence, Wubbzy, But you have to do this. Do it for me. please.." Said Amethysts

Wubbzy thought about all the people he had murdered recently because of his fate.

"Ok, your right, I know we have to fight them" said Wubbzy who did a massive mighty super kirate kick just as the first soldier landed

which knocked them unconscious.

"Nice work. But its not over yet! Look!"

A massive minions appeared, but they killed him.

Ding! They had reached their floor.

"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky

A jump-jet appeared above them.

laughed at them from it.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha"

"I could gun you all down from here with my rocket, but I would rather do this...personal style."

He leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop

"Ready?" he said, still laughing.

Wubbzy removed his shirt and flexed his abs.

"Yes. I am ready. "

With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral machettes).

"I kill you dead"

head butted Wubbzy in the nose

Blood splashed onto the floor.

Wubbzy fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed

"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"

"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."

"Well now you will die. Goodbye."

leaned over Wubbzy holding his tommygun.

"Quick Wubbzy use this!" said Amethysts ,chucking a nearby carpet towards Wubbzy.

Wubbzy grabbed it and chucked it towards hard, knocking him backwards...off the edge of the tall skyscrapper they were on!

"Goodbye, have a nice fall!"

"ARrrrrgggg"

SPLAT!

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom."

Buggy and Galden got out from the toliet where they were crying in fear. "Thank you, you saved us all"

"Dont mention it."

So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.

The End


End file.
